lolosiafandomcom-20200216-history
The Kingdom of Chimamire No Iwa
The kingdom is at the southernmost tip of Flaria.The kingdom began as a tribe the Tenochlita tribe who were nomads who originally came from Megamo but were driven away as heretics they wandered until they came to the Tikalmul mountain range from there they followed the mountains until they reached a plateau with water and food they stayed here until they heard of the great Popol kingdoms in the Popol plains nearby and they conquered city-state after city-state until they were heard by the southern Popol states which united and the Tenochlita conquered them and they made a new capital from the ruins of Seilibal the capital of the southern Popol plains and named it Popolara the mixing of Popol and the Popol word Ara meaning plains.Popolara was renamed Sayam Vuh Balim which was Yuzamarkaj(the language of the people of the southeastern Tikalmul region)for "The Favored One's" meaning Sayam Vuh Balim City meant "The Favored One's City" during the reign of Emperor Pakal Chan Janaab who made Yuzamarkaj the official language of the Tenochlitachan empire.Emperor Ah Kinchil Chamahez led an expedition to the fabled city of Popol legend the golden islands they were able to find what is now the Meru-pe islands and meru-pe meant golden islands however when Tenochlitach was conquered by the Seichinese Meru-pe lived on as it's own nation and was later conquered by the Ti Yuan.It was once known as Tenochlitach.It's ancient civilization was awe-inspiring.It's capital was Sayam Vuh Balim it was the biggest city in Flaria during it's hey day.There was a Tenochlitachan prophecy that yellow gods would come and end their world.When the Seichinese came they appeased them because they thought their world would end.The Seichinese played along.After ketto jokka was done they named the land Chimamire No Iwa for the Tenochlitacan practice of sacrificing humans that would leave rocks bloody so they named it Chimamire no Iwa.Sayam Vuh Balim was renamed Mauntenshiti.After a bloody war for independence Sekushi declared himself king and he abolished Ahddubism and reestablished Tenochlitach's former religion.Those who practice Ahddubism were executed with katanas.Several people were executed during one month a billion Ahddubists were killed they gathered in the Popol plains where they sat cross-legged on top of stones meditating King Sekushi found out and he ordered their execution none of them moved and all of them died.Their remains were burned.King Sekushi was a great mage.Sekushi's government was cut off from the outside world.When he was 98 a rebellion occurred in which King Sekushi was assassinated.After him they declared his son king.His son gave the people freedom to choose their religion.Tenochlitacan buildings were made from stone.They were excellent astronomers.Tenochlitach was an empire that streched all the way to the Mermish ocean as the Meru-pe islands.An important post in Tenochlitachan society is the Shaman who is called "The Daugther of the Feathered Serpent" a lady with divine powers her requirements are she must have borne one child before with the power of the wind,she must be able to fill all sections of a turtle shell with purple berries in one minute,ahe must be able to chop a tree with a mace,she must be able to read and write,she must be able to get one hundred stones and 5 pounds of gold in ten minutes and when she has accomplished this she will wear a nose bone then she will wear a tribal mask then she must stare at the sun for 12 hours without blinking then her hair is cut off and a turtle shell with deer horns shall be worn by her until her death then her hair is given magic then she is forced to swallow her hair then from then on she shall wear the skin of a giant feathered serpent then thru magic she will become a feathered serpent with the face of a human then she shall sit on a rock until she dies and thru her a boost in activity will occur and she shall perform a dance that will allow the boost and she will be in-tune with the universe and she shall think always and act as an oracle to the Feathered Serpent God but she is allowed every ten years 2 years of sight and being a normal person but she must take a vow of chastity in which during her time she cannot have children when she is free but immediately after two years she turns into a feathered serpent-Bervilian hybrid and returns to the great rock when she dies she immediately sheds her skin turns into a female baby and disappears she will then be found again when she is 18 then she shall become the shaman again.One time though a shaman had sex and gave birth to an egg which hatched into a beautiful feathered Bervilian with the skin of a snake the child flew away and bit her mother with burning venom and her mother immediately died and shed it's skin.So when a shaman breaks her vow of chastity her child shall immediately kill her.Queen Popola the first queen of the house of Popola the ruling house of all of Flaria queen Popola died and was ressurected as a goddess she would change she would be reborn over and over and over each time her name would change her sole purpose is to give birth to a child with the royal family the child would become an oracle to the gods after an oracle became 30 years of age the cycle would stop but after that every single god or goddess would come to Lolosia every time an oracle would die the oracles today are descendants from the first such is the line of oracles. Eventually the different lines of the house of Popola broke down leaving only the house of Relik and because of this the Reliki assumed control of all of Flaria ruling over several kingdoms and empires but eventually all of Flaria became a part of Relik but Relik broke in half as a result of civil war and the continent was divided in half between East Relik and West Relik. imageofninja.jpg|A soldier killing an Ahddubist imageofcalenda.jpg|The Tenochlitacan Calendar imageoftmple.jpg|A Tenochlitacan City complex imageofsexy.jpg|King Sekushi imageofgos.jpg|The God of Scribes imageofs.jpg|Members of King Sekushi's anti-Ahddubist army